I met you once
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Meredith found out her mother had Alzheimer's, so she moved to Seattle with her best friend Christina Yang.There, while drinking at a bar, she met Derek Shepherd who had just left his wife. They start a small relationship two months before she is due to start her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital where Derek is about to start as an Attending. Can their relationship last?


**This is only short, but i needed to put this up here. It isn't the full chapter, so there is more to come. I just love the fact that Meredith could have been there while Derek was hurting. So, do you believe in love at first sight? Well i do and so does Derek, and he's going to act on it. (This is an Alternate version of before Meredith started at Seattle Grace. Its a few weeks prior, so that is why it is called "I met you once.") So, enjoy.**

Meredith Grey sat at a bar, a glass of tequila gripped in her small hand. She wasn't quite drunk, but she was pissed off. She was pissed off at her mother for getting Alzheimer's and dragging her all the way down here, but she was also pissed off at herself for doing what she wanted. And now she was stuck in Seattle, in a bar getting drunk. Yeah, life couldn't get any better.

"Having a bad day?" A voice called to her and Meredith looked up to see a man with raven hair and very sad blue eyes talking to her.

"Yeah, you could say that." Meredith replied as she started to feel a bit tipsy.

"Well, would you mind some company?" He asked as he came around to her and sat on the tool beside her. "I'm having a bad day myself."

Meredith turned and smiled at the man. The guy smiled back and stretched his hand out towards her. "I'm Derek."

Meredith smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Hello Derek."

Derek grinned as he shook her hand gently.

"So what's your name?" He asked as a twinkle started in his eyes. Meredith blushed as his eyes started to bore into her green ons.

"Oh, it's Meredith."

Meredith didn't know this man, but she had a strange feeling, she had an un-dying desire to kiss him. Maybe she really was drunk, or maybe she it was love at first sight. But by the look in his blue eyes, she leant in and pressed her lips gently to his. Derek was shocked, he was heartbroken and this was probably not the best thing to be doing at the moment, but he moved his lips with hers and closed his eyes. They didn't know each other, but they needed each other in that moment and they took that opportunity and grasped it as if their lives depended on it. Meredith suddenly found herself in his arms, but she didn't push him away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer. Derek clung to her and kissed her harder. This was what he needed, he hadn't been happy with Addison and both of them had none it. But now, as he kissed Meredith, he felt happy; happier than he had felt in a long time. And he knew that he needed to see her again. So he decided to let her take him home. He needed this and somehow he knew that she needed it as well.

Meredith pulled away from Derek and noticed that she was sitting in his lap. She laughed lightly and looked up at him. Smiling, Derek pecked her on the lips. Meredith stared into his eyes, which were no longer sad and had a bright sparkle in them. Whether it was the alcohol or the fact that she was slowly falling in love with him, but Meredith rested her head against his shoulder and smiled at Derek.

"Take me home, Derek." She whispered and Derek smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Well, why not?" Derek said as she laughed as he led her from the bar. This is what they needed and whether they would regret it in the morning or not, they didn't regret it at that moment. Because even though Meredith was slightly drunk, she was growing feelings for this sad man. And even though they both had problems they had to deal with, they forgot about everything that was holding them back and did what they needed.

**Like I said, its short but there is more to come. Please just comment and help me with any ideas that could make this chapter and story better **


End file.
